


not a perfect stairs

by kindoff



Series: Minor Chara Paradise event [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Kingdom!AU, for MInor Chara Paradise event
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau tertarik pada putri raja itu, anakku?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a perfect stairs

Kiyoteru pernah menjumpai Aki di antara redup aula besar, berputar dalam balut taffeta dan kaki menyentuh langsung pola marmer. Tanpa gemerlap lampu-lampu; meja panjang penuh sajian makanan; atau berpuluh pasang sepatu menari bersama.

Kiyoteru pernah mendengar tentang Aki, jauh sebelum kunjungan ke kerajaan ini. Putri raja itu ramah dengan raut penuh senyum dan anggun seolah selalu berjinjit di balik selop. Langkahnya mantap namun teratur, mungkin karena kepiawaian dansa dan pedang; membuat Kiyoteru kagum pada pandangan kerajaan tentang wanita bukan hanya gumpalan gula.

Aki pernah mengalahkan ia dalam adu pedang. Kala itu kunjungan pertama Kiyoteru bersama raja—ayahnya—untuk menjalin hubungan kerja sama, perdagangan, berdasar dialog di istana. Sementara menteri-menteri tenang di ruang jamuan dan Kiyoteru telah paham dari perbincangan lalu (seorang cerdas, begitu kata warga istana), Kiyoteru menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan. Dan sampailah di pekarangan di mana seorang putri, baju pelindung, pedang tipis nan runcing, amat gesit di atas sepasang kaki tanpa sepatu, telanjang menyasar rumput. Suara lolos setiap lesatan ofensif; Kiyoteru tahu gadis itu telah lama berlatih. Mungkin empat tahun atau lebih.

Dari balik pelindung muka, mata mereka bertemu pada detik nan singkat, sebelum gadis itu menerjang mentornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Gelung rambut merah jambu terurai seiring sebuah pedang lepas menghantam rumput. Ia menarik penutup muka, tersenyum, Kiyoteru sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau utusan kerajaan yang berkunjung?"

Mereka berakhir saling mengacungkan anggar setelah bertukar nama pun dialog singkat. Sebagai seorang putra mahkota, tentu saja Kiyoteru sudah menguasai teknik berpedang, berkuda, menembak juga memanah. Namun sama halnya dengan Aki. Keringat yang menetes; napas memendek; Aki tertawa kala membuka penutup muka, masih menggenggam pedang. Kiyoteru jatuh karena ia kalah. Ia belajar untuk tidak meremehkan perempuan.

Aki adalah seorang yang tangguh. Di tengah pemberontakan di perbatasan kerajaan lain—Kiyoteru tahu betul itu milik kerajaan Aki, namun konflik penguasa, sudah lumrah—, Raja  mengirim Aki, putri satu-satunya—sang Ratu tak lagi mampu memiliki anak dan Raja itu setia—ke perbatasan.

Mungkin itu hal paling gila yang pernah Kiyoteru dengar. Biasanya perdana menteri akan ditugasi, dan istana memperketat pengamanan, tapi mereka mengirim calon pemangku tahta; Kiyoteru pikir hanya kerajaannya saja yang seperti itu, ini menakjubkan belum ditambah Aki dalam jubah dan pakaian khas jenderal yang memiliki perlindungan baja di luar, sepleton pasukan, serta kesuksesan gemilang Akikoroid menyelesaikan konflik tanpa tumpah darah;  diplomasi mengagumkan yang kabarnya menyebar luas ke pelosok negeri.

Kiyoteru yakin, jika saja perang pecah, mungkin Aki akan memegang posisi jenderal—siapa tahu?

Kiyoteru mengajak bermain anggar lagi, satu hari. Kali ini ia menang, dan Aki menerima uluran tangan Kiyoteru, poni merah jambu lekat oleh peluh begitu pun rambut digelung tak tinggi. Lebih lanjut, Kiyoteru melihat-lihat istal. Kuda putih nan gagah Aki tunjukkan dengan bangga. Brielle, kuda betina kesayanganku.

Aki menancapkan sepuluh anak-anak panah pada titik tengah sasaran, Kiyoteru unggul satu poin. Si gadis memanah dua ekor unggas lebih banyak di perburuan di bukit.

Hari yang singkat itu diakhiri cercah senja di dermaga, kuda terikat di tonggak, dan kecupan singkat pada punggung tangan.

.

.

"Kau tertarik pada putri raja itu, anakku?"

Kiyoteru tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Ini bukan hal yang pernah Kiyoteru bayangkan. Ia telah mencapai umur di mana raja meminta ia segera mempersunting calon ratu, dan mahkota agung itu akan bertahta di kepalanya, raja yang meninggalkan segala gelar demi kepercayaan penerus, penerusnya, putranya yang gemilang.

Kiyoteru pikir inilah saatnya. Ia akan datang ke kerajaan Aki, melamarnya, mungkin menyatukan kerajaan karena Aki adalah satu-satunya penerus tahta. Ia akan berjanji ia mampu memegang kepercayaan Aki, dan cinta perempuan itu pada tanah ia lahir, rakyatnya, kebebasannya, karena komunikasi lewat surat-surat itu tidak cukup, sungguh tidak cukup.

Tapi lantas apakah air mata di sudut mata Aki, juga baju zirah itu, juga pedang yang berat dan tajam yang dihunuskan padanya?

_"Aki, kauingat bagaimana hidupmu dulu?"_

_Ada darah dan guillotine, ayah, ibu, kakak, adik, hingga anjing kesayangannya yang berbulu emas._

_"Mereka ... membunuhnya."_

_Air mata menetes diam-diam._

Kiyoteru sudah lama tahu. Bahwa di balik sebuah tahta, selalu ada pengorbanan dan sesuatu yang dirampas, dalam hal ini kehidupan Aki yang cerah di satu negeri, karena mereka berpotensi menyaingi maka mereka harus dimusnahkan. Perkamen tua di sudut perpustakaan istana yang memberitahu Kiyoteru, bahwa selama ini ia hanya menutup mata, dan ayahnya juga, bahwa Aki bukan lahir di _sana_ sebagai _satu-satunya putri raja_ , melainkan _anak pertama_ dari _seorang raja_ , yang pernah ia intip dari balik kereta kuda, dulu, saat Kiyoteru bahkan belum mengenal dunia—

Kiyoteru hanya mendengar bunyi pedang beradu memekakkan. Ada api, dan banyak sekali asap. Kepala Kiyoteru berputar. Perang ini bukan pilihannya, bukan, ia yakin Aki juga, Aki—

_“Maaf, Kiyoteru. Tapi dendam masa lalu tidak pernah bisa hilang, ‘kan?” Aki tertawa, miris, dan air mata lolos dari sudut mata, “aku ada di sana dulu, saat perang besar itu, ayahmu, kau dan kereta kuda itu, dan semuanya.”_

_“Kau pasti mengenaliku, di kunjunganmu itu, walau aku telah pindah ke kerajaan ini, sebagai putri adopsi?”_

_Stiletto_ terangkat tinggi.

.

.

_"Kau tertarik pada putra mahkota itu, anakku?"_

_Aki tersenyum, pahit, mengangguk dalam sunyi._


End file.
